Maan Jaa Meri Jaa
by Preetz
Summary: Tarika is super angry with Abhijeet the reason for which is only known to him. Will he succeed in pacifying her? of course with some help from Daya. Another dillogical short story :) R & R. enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Tarika is super angry with Abhijeet the reason for which is only known to him. Will he succeed in pacifying her? Another dillogical short story :)

A/N: Hurray! Woohoo.. our project review is over! Yes I was panicked as the scheduled date moved forward but all went super fine. Thank u friends, thanks for wishing me luck, lovin my stories n always encouraging me. Here's a new abhirika fic.

Chapters will be short n this is a short story. Hope u like this.. love ya all. Enjoy!

**. . .**

**Maan Jaa Meri Jaa**

**. . .**

**Chapter one**

**. . .**

"baap re itna gussa? Iss gusse ko kaise handle karein?"

"Abhijeet!"

"Daya?"

"Abhijeet kya yar tu lab mein ab tak kya kar rahahai? Chal acp sir kab se awaz de rahe hai tujhe.."

"haa chalo.."

He tries to give a smile to Tarika but she only glares. Salunkhe sir gives him a satisfied smirk.

**Later that afternoon, cafeteria-**

"Hello Tarika ji!"

"Hmph" (turns her head away in annoyance)

"Arey suniye!"

(another head turn) "hmpf.."

She then grabs a coffee and leaves.

**xxx**

**A few minutes later-**

Abhi goes to lab…

"Hello Tarika ji! Good afternoon salunkhe saab."

"Good afternoon Abhijeet!"

"Hmph.."

"Tarika ji.."

She sends another glare. He goes to stand beside her.

"Arey hi tho boliye na.."

She huffs.

"Arey, matlab. Ek- ek smile tho dijiye na.".

She moves to grab some chemical.

"Please!"

*fake smile*

"Arey aise nahi! Asli woh 1000 watt wala, dil ki dhadkan ko rokne wala smile. Yeh bhi koi smile hai hein?"

Before she can say something salunkhe intervenes.

"Bhaisaab aapko yaha kya kaam, aaj tho koi case bhi nahi hai. jaayiye mere assistant ko tang mat kijiye.."

He wants to argue but looking at her angry face, he gives up and walks out of the lab.

"Iss gusse ko thanda karne k liye pata nahi mujhe kya karna padega.. baap re ithna gussa!"

Just then his mobile rings, there is a new case. A dead body is brought to lab. One hour later the entire team is inside the lab.

"Kya pata chala hai salunkhe!"

"Ek minute boss! Tarika .."

"Sir maine aur Salunkhe sir ne iss ka dna test karwaya hai, yeh dna uss blood sample k dna se match nahi karte. Aur haan humne iss k phepdon ka x-ray nikala hai, maut ek zehrily gas k waje se hui hai.."

"Aur yeh gas hai tetracyclone hydrocyanine."

"Yeh kaisa gas hai.."

"Bohot hi khatarnaak kism ka gas hai freddy sir. Aur issey sirf ek trained chemist hi controlled temperature mei, ek khaas reaction k zariye produce kar sakta hai. aur woh details iss file mei hai.."

Tarika hands over a file. Abhijeet takes it. Once again he tries to talk but she goes to type something on computer and he's crestfallen.

He moves out_. Aap k gusse ko zarur thanda karna aata hai mujhe Tarika ji.._

She smiles internally. Oh she loved to play along.. and this is fun. Well she's ngry but well not very angry she wants to see what Abhijeet will do. And its exciting.

**. . . . . .** **.**

There ends chap one. Why is Tarika angry? What will abhi do? Stay tuned. Will update tomorrow! And oh plz review. Suggestions, ideas r most welcome.

Tc. Love u friends. Short chapter coz I typed :P plz don't mind huh.. byee!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** **Thank u friends, thanks for liking n reviewing. Omg so many reviews. Thank you everyone. Love ya all.**

**I thought first I'd finish this off n then update my rest of the stories.** So plz have some patience. And like I said, Chapters will be short n this is a short story. Hope u like this chap as well... love ya all. Enjoy!

**. . .**

**Maan Jaa Meri Jaa**

**. . .**

**Chapter two**

**. . .**

_Continued from prev. chapter… outside forensic lab-_

Ehem.. *cough*

"Dayaa.. kya yar?"

Daya keeps staring at Abhijeet, his eyebrows raised.

"kya dekh raha hai? (irritated tone) chal na case pe dhyan de. Uss chemist ko dhoondh nikaalna hai!"

"tu ithna chidaa hua kyu hai yar?"

"nahi tho"

"jhoot bolna band kar. Kya hua? Tarika kyu tumse ithni naraaz hai?"

"hehehe.. woh- kuch nahi yar! Chota sa.."

"tu ne fir se jhagda tho nahi ki naa?"

"main? Jhagdaa? Woh bhi Tarika k saat? No way… wohi ladti hai yar mujhse!"

"kya hua.." (smiles a bit)

"woh yar.. ek galati hogayi.."

"kyaa"

"umm. Kal mujhe usse coffee shop pe milne jaana tha par"

"khabri se milne gaye the kya?"

"nahi Daya. Ghar pe hi tha. Pata nahi kaise yeh baat dimaag se nikal gaya aur.."

"aur tum usse milne nahi gaye. Very bad Abhijeet. Galati tumhari hai. usska gussa hona jaayez hai.."

"arey yar jaanta hu. Galati meri hai, pata nahi ussey kaise manaauu.."

"sorry bolde dil se. meri behen hai na, maaf kardegi tujhe. Meri tarah bohot Dayaalu hai"

(shocked) "behen?"

Abhi goes on in an annoyed tone.

" yarr! Tu meri side se usski side mei chala gaya? Tu mera bhai tha na?"

"ab bhi hu mere bhai!" (smiles)

Abhi gets angry. Daya sir just enjoys the look on his face.

"yar! Tu, tu kisi- tu kisi ek ka side le haan? Mujhe darr hai, ki kahi tu mujhe Tarika ka bhai na banaade!"

(laughs) "Abhijeet! Tum kitne funny ho!"

"aur nahi tho kya? Kabhi kehte ho woh teri behen hai, kabhi kehte ho main tera bhai! Dekh, agar woh teri behen hai to mujhe apna jija banaale, aur agar main tera bhai hu, tho ussko apna bhabhii banaale! Samjha tu?"

Daya giggles.

"aur yeh hasna band kar tu!"

"thik hai bhai thik hai.. bhabhi acchi hai yar! Maaf kardegi tujhe!"

"yar please koi idea hai tho do. Warna aise taang mat kheech.."

"sure bhai dunga na.. ab thodi der k liye case k bare mei sochte hai. fir main tumhe ek aisa idea dunga, ki bhabhi ek dum flat hojayegi.. unka gussa yu gayab hojayega!"

Abhi grins like a kid.

"sacchi..?"

"arey mucchi!"

"thank you yar! Thank you. I love you yar"

"love you too mere bhai!"

They hug. Abhi smiles n Daya too smiles back.

"Abhijeet! Daya kaha hai sab log?"

Acp sir's voice booms and the two inspectors rush to their boss to start working on the case at hand.

The case is solved very soon, thankfully.

**Its evening time.** ..

**Parking lot-**

Abhijeet wants talk to Tarika. He turns to Daya who's beside him.

"yar, koi idea de naa"

"let me think.."

"Daya jaldi.."

"ek idea hai.."

"kya?"

"tu apnaa kaan pakadke usske saamne sit-ups karle!" (laughs)

"Dayaaa.."

"it will work yar. Kyu tu itna nahi kar sakta.. bas ek do sit-ups karlena! Maaf kardegi woh"

Just then Tarika comes. Abhi smiles seeing her but his smile vanishes when he sees vaibhav walking down with her.

"yeh bhi hai.. yar Daya, isske saamne kaise? Koi aur idea de naa."

(teasing) "I have run out of ideas boss. Bujh gayi mere dimaag ki batti.."

"yeh le. Mentos khaa aur dimaag ki batti jalaa. Tu jaan-buuchkar mujhe tang kar raha hai na?"

Daya chews the mentos Abhijeet gave him.

(innocent face) "nahi nahi boss. Dekho na mere chehre ko. Main ek bhola baccha hu.."

(angry expression) "tujht tho main… nahi ab nahi! Baad mei dekhlunga."

He runs to say hello to Tarika. She almost smiles at him. That's a good sign, he feels.

"Tarika ji ghar jaari hai?"

"ghar hi tho jaate hai sab kaam ke baad hahahaha!"

Vaibhav jokes n Tarika laughs.

"oye nikal. Chal nikal yaha se yeh na bhulo ki tum senior inspector Abhijeet se baat kar rahe ho.."

Vaibhav walks off mumbling sorry. Tarika ignores Abhi, walks to stand beside her bike.

"arey aap ab bhi naraz hai.. sorry bola na maine. Aap iss tarah chup hai, mujhe accha nahi lagraha. Aur yeh kya aapke haat mei bandage? Main drop karuu bike pe? Aap aur main aur bike ride?"

She smiles again. A tiny smile but covers it up. No she needs to play a little more. But, how to escape him? She didn't want to hurt him during this game. Just then there comes her angel.

"arey bacchii, chalo aaj drive mat karo tum. Yeh bike yahi rehne dena. I'll drop you. Aur bhaissaab? Yahi ho ab tak ghar nahi jaana hai kya?"

Salunkhe sir bids him bye and drags her off. Abhi watches her leave, Daya's laughter from behind ringing in his ears.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Next part- duo's talk, abhi tries to pacify Tarika.**

**So how is this chap?**

**Nxt update tomorrow. Stay tuned!**

**Plz do review. Tc. Love ya all.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** **Thank u friends, thanks for liking n reviewing. Omg so many reviews. Thank you everyone. Love ya all. ** Hope u like this chap as well... love ya all. Enjoy!

**. . .**

**Maan Jaa Meri Jaa**

**. . .**

**Chapter three**

**. . .**

_Contd. From prev. chapter…_

**12 am, duo's house:**

"yar, tu so gaya kya?"

"tu mujhe sone dega tab na.."

"please mujhe idea de naa yar!"

"yar please! Koi idea ka dukaan dhundle apne liye. Aur mujhe sone de.."

Abhijeet is sitting by Daya's bed side, constantly waking him up. Daya scolds his friend lightly while trying to get back to sleep.

"Dayaa yar plz.. bas ek idea do. Fir so jaana.."

"mujhe baksh de mere bhai. Saade barah baj gaye.. kal subah bureau jaldi pohochnaa hai. jaake so jaa tu bhi…"

Abhi makes a sad face. Daya trying to hide his face under the blanket…

"thik hai (senti tone) main ne socha iss puri duniya mei, sirf ek tu hi mera iklautaa dost hai, jo mujhe samjhta hai. jo kabhi bhi, kisi bhi waqt pe meri madad karta hai.. lekin…" (holds his heart, devdas pose)

Daya notices the change in his tone, sits upright on his bed watching Abhijeet.

"thik hai bhai. Yeh zamaana bhi na, pyar karnewaalon ka dushman hai. ab khud apna dost bhi dushman bangaya. Koi baat nahi Dayaa tu so jaa. Teri neend meri neend. Teri khushi meri.."

(he opens one eye to check if Daya is watching)

"hogaya tera drama?"

"yar tuje drama lagta hai.. yeh mera dil ka haal hai yar!" (makes a cry face)

"hmm.. (gets down from bed) thik hai, ab chalo bhabhiji ko manaane. Ek idea aaya abhi mere dimaag mei.."

"accha kya hai?" (beams)

"ek minute pehle tu ro raha tha na?"

"arey jab tere jaisa dost ho tho.. kaiku rona, hei? Jaldi bolo idea kya hai?"

"funda simple hai boss. Tumhe Bollywood filmy style mei Tarika k ghar mei ghusna hoga. Aur ussey filmy tareeke se, balcony mei bulaana hoga, aur ek ladder k zariye ussey ek phool bhare boquet de denaa. Impress hojayegii.."

"wah yar! Kya idea hai! thank you mere bhai.. umm.. par yeh kaam main akele nahi kar sakta. tu bhi chal mer saat.."

"Abhijeet.. main waha kya karunga, tum jaao na…"

"please yar! Tu chalega tho mujhe accha feel hoga, you are my strength you know.."

Daya stares at Abhi's face for a moment and agrees. He didn't know what this thing does to his friend- LOVE, it made his fearless friend, a sweet and slightly awkward person.

"thik hai.."

"oh thank you yar. N sorry teri neend kharab kardi.."

"aur tune humara usool toda hai, no sorry, no thank you.."

"ah nikal gaya, tum mera best friend hai, bestest.. mmuuaah"

"haaa haa, bachaake rakh thoda pyar Tarika k liye bhi. Ab chal.."

"(feels shy) arey par boquet kaha se laaun.."

"tu chal agar Tarika sogayi tho rote bait jaaoge.."

"par.."

"chal mere paas ek hai. sham ko kharida tha tereliye. Socha kal tu usey tarika ko dega par..."

"arey fir chal na jaldi.."

And they are set off.

**xxx**

**12:10 AM- Tarika's home.**

Her neighbour calls her up. She picks up her mobile.

"sharma uncle aap? Iss waqt?"

"beta.. sorry itni raat ko phone kiya. Woh kya hai, suna hai ki do chor logon ne colony mei tehelka machaa rakha hai.. raat ko galati se bhi bahar mat aana.."

"kya sharmaa uncle aap bhi na.. woh yaha thodi na aayenge! Agar aaye tho, ussko CID k hawaale kardungi main.."

"thik hai beta, apna khayaal rakhna.."

"aap bhi.. good night uncle ji aur thank u.."

"good night beta.."

**12:20 AM-**

She goes upstairs (from kitchen) with a plate of sandwiches she just made when she hears a crashing sound. She goes to balcony, sets aside her plate when Power goes off.

"yeh awaaz.. kahi yeh woh chor tho nahi? Aur bijli ko bhi abhi jaana tha?"

She mumbles while looking here n there. That's when she spots the ladder.

Tarika sees a figure climbing out into her balcony n she shouts.

(trying to run inside) "chor chor chor! Sharma uncle, Jaya aunty.. Chinky, pinky, Naman..chorr"

"shhhh! arey main main hu Tarika ji! Marwaaoge kya?"

She calms down hearing his voice.

"Abhijeet tum yaha? Iss waqt?"

"yeh kya aap ne mujhe chor kaise samajh liya hei?"

'choron ki tarah aaoge tho chor hi samjhungi na? tum door-bell ring nahi kar sakte?"

"arey aap mujhse ithni naraaz reh rahi hai, agar mere muu pe drwaza band kardi tho.."

"Abhijeet.."

"waise ek baat kahu, aapki naraazgi na badi pyari hai ji aap ki tarah.."

(hides smile) "yahi kehne aaye ho? Ithni raat ko?"

"kehna tho bohot kuch chahta hu. Jaise ki ab chaand ki roshni mei aap kithni khubsurat lag rahi hai. par lafz hi kaha hai?"

She smiles a bit. He takes a step closer.

"aap ithni khubsurat lag rahi hai.. ithni khubsurat lag rahi hai- ki mann karta hai, bas aise hi dekhta reh jauun aapko. Aur kareeb se dekhu, aapke ithne kareeb hojaaun ki.. (tucks a strand behind her ear) ki.. koi hume.."

_*nervous smile* he's standing awfully close._

"ki koi hume judaa hi na karpaye.. koi humare beech-"

_***Cough cough ***_

_**Ehem..**_

Abhirika jump apart n spot Daya who's standing on top most step of the ladder, smiling coyly at the duo. Power is back.

"Daya tum?" (shocked)

(teasing) "sorry boss. Main neeche bore hogya tha.."

(angry tone) "tu do minute mei bore hogaya?"

"paanch minute hue the yar. Aur Tarika k kitchen se jo sandwiches ki khusbuu hai na, mujhse raha nahi gaya.."

Tarika smiles while Abhi fumes at this.

"Tarika, mujhe abhi realize hua ki mujhe bohot bhook lagi hai.. ek sandwich milega?"

"sure Daya andar aao na.."

"midnight snack?" (Daya joins them)

"woh bhuk lagi thi.. socha kuch banakar khaalungi.. khaake bataao kaisa hai.."

Daya tastes one n begins praising her. Abhi is frustrated.

"excuse me! Arey yar yeh dono khaane mei busy hai.. (glares at them) thik hai! (loud tone) main ghar jaa raha hu.."

Daya, Tarika look at Abhijeet who's trying to control his anger.

"arey par sandwich tho khaa k jaa.. acchi bani hai yar.."

"mujhe neend aarahi hai. main sone jaaraha hu. Tu bhi jaldi yeh khaana-waana niptaake aaja. Rasta bhatak gaye tho phone karna huh.. bye!"

He hurries towards where ladder is kept.

"arey Abhijeet darwaze se jaao na, suno tho.."

"bye Tarika ji. Ab mera yaha kya kaam? Aap log khaao. Enjoy karo. Aur main Jaise aaya waise hi jaunga na.."

Daya, Tarika watch him climb down n laugh.

"issey chedne ka mazaa hi kuch aur hai.. hai na Tarika?"

"woh tho haii.."

"tho jaanbuchkar tang kar rahi thi tum bhi?"

"arey aap bhi na.. pehle sandwich tho khaalo.."

"arey haann.."

Daya finishes his sandwich n waves her bye. A long day comes to an end.

**. . .. . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**A/N:** I was down with fever, jus got better n so updated. I know this chap sucks, but plz do review n let me know if u liked or not. Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **hey guys… thanks so much everyone who liked reviewed n favd. Sorry for the late update… hope ya all like this part. Like I said this is an SS and this is the last chapter…

**. . .**

**Maan Jaa Meri Jaa**

**. . .**

**Chapter 4**

**. . .**

Daya, Abhijeet are talking…

"waise ek baat bataau yar! Mujhe samajh mei nahi aaraha ki kyu ithni choti si baat k liye woh ithni naraaz hogi? Ab tak maaf kar dena chahiye usey…"

Abhi smiles nervously.

"ohh woh…"

"woh kya? Agey bol.."

"woh kya hai na yar.. woh maine woh- main nahi chahta tha ki usey buraa lagey tho issliye maine ussey kaha tha ki- main Rajat k saat kaam k silsile mei bahar gaya tha…"

"oh.."

"haan aur.. baad mei pata chala ki Rajat tho uss waqt Tarika k yaha tha.. Purvi k saat.."

"aur chor pakdaa gaya.."

(sad face) "haa yar.."

"lekin aisa kyu bataa diya yar.."

"arey mujhe kya pataa ki aisa hojayega?"

"hmm aur yeh Rajat ko bhi wohi rehnaa tha?"

"haan yar! Kya karein! kismat phuut gayi meri…"

Daya gives him a sympathetic look.

"actually main ek super awesome love guru ki tarah tujhe ek idea dunga.. ab yeh idea fail ho hi nahi sakta!"

"mere idea k dukaan, apne ideas apne paas rakho plz.. kyu ki woh waise bhi mere kaam nhi aane waale.."

"kya yar! Tum-"

"haa.. ab aagey ka idea mera hoga…"

Abhijeet goes to find the forensic lab empty. He then thinks they might be in cafeteria, as its lunch time… he was an idiot to take Rajat's name this morning.

_**Flashback-**_

_**That morning –**_

_He enters the lab to find her talking over phone. She looked super happy. Before he could call her out, he hears her talk in an excited tone…_

'_haan yar! Kitne sweet hai na woh! Waise mann tho kar raha hai ki maaf kardu. Par kya hai na.. yeh jo mujhe manaane ki woh har waqt koshish karte rehte hai. yeh dill maangey more! Ab tum hi bataao, kaun ladki nahi chahti ki koi ladkaa usey manaane k liye zameen-aasmaan ek karde! It's a special feeling yar.."_

_Tarika goes on talking to her close friend, unaware that Abhi heard her and that his eyes had become double their size._

_So this was all fake anger?_

"_haha aur nahi tho kya.." she speaks as if answering him, "woh ithne sweet aur caring hai. koi unse naraaz kaise reh sakte hai bohot der tak huh? Haan. Main soch rahi thi ki chalo.. maaf kar hi dete hai! hahaa… kya? Arey pyar tho humesha karti hu unsey.."_

_Abhi smiles at this but decides to turn the tables for a while._

_Tarika ends the call and Abhijeet quickly goes out to stand in front of the door._

_She spots him outside n decides to greet him. As soon as she pulls open the door, she hears him talk over mobile…_

"_Arey kya jaanu! Main kabhi tumhe bhulaa sakta hu kya? Haan haan yahi tho hai saccha pyar. Ab lagta hai humare atoot bandhan ko fir se jodne ka waqt aagaya hai. tum café latte mei wait karo.. main wohi aajata hu. Haan see you in an hour. Love you!"_

_Before she can greet him n ask who this jaanu is he's gone…_

_As he walks away he smirks knowing what effect his words will have on her._

_**9AM-**_

_Tarika reaches café latte. After much thinking she decides its better to ask his jaanu about what all this is. _

_An hour passes.. _

_She's bored waiting there. But no one turns up. Neither Abhi nor the girl! _

_**10:15 AM-**_

_Salunkhe sir calls her up asking her to be in the lab asap! She leaves reluctantly. She tries calling Abhijeet but in vain…_

_She reaches bureau n finds him talking to his colleagues about a new case. She then calls him aside…_

"_kya tha woh Abhijeet? koi mazak? Natak kar rahe the ya sach mei koi jaanu hai?"_

_(smiles) "arey Tarika ji! Yeh shak karne ki aadat aapki jayegi nhi huh? Waise dekha.. kaise khud aagayi aap mujhse baat karne? Kaha tha na aap door nahi reh paaoge mujhse!"_

_(shocked) "What do you mean- WAIT! Iss ka matlab woh call.. aur woh sab jo maine suna.."_

"_An meri jaanu tho aap hai, kisi aur ko main afford nhi kar sakta.."_

_(smiles a bit but becomes angry soon) "Achha? Very bad Abhijeet! Aisa ghatiya mazak? Tumne mujhe kitna daraaya kitna tension diya mujhe!"_

"_Kyu ji aapne bhi tho jhoote naraazgi ka natak nhi kiya?"_

_(mouth forms 'O') "woh! Woh alag hai aur yeh alag hai.. aur tum- (angry face) tumse main baat nhi karungi I hate you!"_

"_arey no no plz.. yeh sab maine isliye kiya taaki aap mujhse baat karo. Plz naaraz mat hona. You know I love you-"_

_Those words slip right away n she smiles. He seems shocked at what he said but then doesn't correct it…_

_(smiles) "are you sure.. tumne jo kaha.."_

_There's no looking back now…_

"_ithna sure main kabhi nhi tha.. aur naa hi ithna serious! Aur uss din bhi yar! Woh Rajat aagaya tha aur hum dono kaam pe nikle the. Issliye.. coffee ki baat bhool gaya…"_

_Her expression changes suddenly.. _

"_plz Abhijeet! Jhoot bolna band karo tum.. agar bhool gaye tho its ok. But jhoot kyu bolte ho?"_

_she leaves glaring at him and it takes another two hours for him to understand the matter._

**xxx**

**Present-**

Case is solved. Tarika is in lab testing a sample. She loved performing tests, learn new things.

Abhijeet comes to greet her.

"Tarika ji…"

She just gives a glance before resuming his work.

"Ab bhi gusse mei hai yar.." Daya comments to which Abhi nods.

Time to execute master plan… he goes near her desk…

"Tarika ji! owww ahhhhh-"

His hand accidentally hits a nearby test tube spilling the acid present in it all over her desk.

"oh god! Kya hua? Abhijeet! Yeh acid hai.. jalgaya na! khud apna khayal nhi rakh sakte kya?"

She hurrily takes his hand n examines it. Thankfully it was a low intensity acid n his fingers just got red. She sighs before remembering that she's angry with him…

He just watches her with intense eyes… she pauses for a second then takes his hand in hers & drags him to a corner to wash it under the water tap…

"wash bhi nhi kar sakte kya.. oh god! Zyada jal raha hai kya?"

She asks in a concerned tone n he smiles.

"zyada nhi.. kyu ki aap hai saat mei. Haan yaha kuch hota hai, jab aap mere saat nhi hoti ya mujhse baat nhi karti…" (points to his heart)

She's touched n speechless. She was angry this time coz he lied to her and she is a person who just cant tolerate lying. Its been like that from her childhood days.. she'd get mad even if someone said a small lie…

"I know aapko jhoot bolna pasand nhi. Lekin aapko nhi lagta.. ki kisi ki khushi k liye agar chota sa, ithna sa jhoot bolna galat nahi hai?"

Again she keeps mum… Daya n Salunkhe sir are watching them from far..

"haan galati hui hai. ussk liye I'm sorry.. kaan pakad k sorry"

she just smiles a bit. He goes on

"aap chaaho tho aap mujhe daatlo. Naaraz hojaao.. lekin aise udaas mat hona, aise mood off mei mat rehna.. kyu ki main aapko kabhi taqleef mei nhi dekh sakta.."

With that he leaves the lab.

**xxx**

**Outside-**

"kya yar! Tarika ko manaane k liye acid ko choo liya! Agli baar aisa kiya tho main-"

"arey yar kuch hua kya? Thoda red hogaya bas! Thik hai mera haat! Yeh dekho-"

Daya is scolding Abhi for what he did.

"fir bhi yar! Aise khud ko chot pohochaana.. how childish! Aur koi tarkeeb nhi soojha tumhe?"

"arey isshh- dheere bolo! Warna Tarika ji sunlegi aur fir se naraaz hojayegi!"

"tum- tum waada karo ki aisa kabhi nhi karogi! Chota ho ya mota… kabhi khud ko chot nhi pohchaaoge! Karo waada.."

"arey waada mere dost!"

Duo hug n they leave.

**2hrs later-**

"Abhijeet.."

Abhi is surprised to see Tarika in bureau.

"Abhijeet.. mujhe lagta hai ki tum sahi keh rahe the. Main hi over react karti hu humesha.."

He smiles asking her to go on. She glances around n continues in a low tone.

"I'm sorry Abhijeet.."

"Arey kya keh rahi hai.. sorry ki kya zarurat hai huh! Apno se bhala- aap bhi na!" (laughs)

"tho aaj sham ko coffee shop? 6pm?" (smiles)

"sure!" (smiles back)

"Bhool tho nhi jaaoge na.."

"no no…"

"great!"

**xxx**

**Later that evening-**

Abhirika have coffee, chat and are walking down the street hand in hand..

"ek baat kahu Abhijeet.."

"haa.."

"mujhe manaane k liye kabhi khud ko dard mat dena.. plz.."

_Oops! She might have heard him talking with Daya._

"woh accha hua acid concentrated nhi tha.. warna kya hota?"

"arey low concentrated hai isliye haat daala.. warna main- arey arey galat matlub na nikaalo ji! Aap k liye meri jaan haasir hai! lekin woh acid-"

(laughs) "rehne do tum! Aur waise bhi yeh sab tumhari waje se hua.."

'meri waje se?"

"haan naa tum jhoot bolte aur naa main naraaz hoti.."

He sighs.

"achha baba I can't argue more.. ab tho maan jaa meri jaa. Maaf karde mujhe!"

"thik hai chalo.. maaf kardeti hu… lekin pehle promise ki aisi bachkaani harkat kabhi nhi karoge"

"Promise.."

"good!"

He smiles n begins walking unaware that she's rooted to where she's standing…

"Abhijeet.."

"hmm.."

"I love you too!"

He turns around to stare at her beautiful face. Both smile at each other. He extends his hand, she takes it n they both start walking again..

"I love you more jaanu.."

And it's a new beginning again….

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**A/N: I know dumbest chapter I ever wrote. Looks like my creativity with Abhirika has become null… zero! Sorry about that.** I'd be happy if u guys like at least a bit of it!

Thanks for reading.

**All my lovely readers and reviewers, huge thank you for your support! Love you all.**

**This is the last chapter.. so hmm will see you soon with another abhirika fic hopefully. Till then.. tc, keep smiling!**


End file.
